Travelers
by Zeakari
Summary: ABANDONED - Sorry for the bad title. On Lyoko, they find a black tower, and Jeremie experiences something strange while they're in the virtual world... Rated for later chapters.
1. Visitors

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

Chapter One: Visitors

_We had made a vow to protect our world from the evil that corrupts it. We will fight until the very end, for as long as we need to. We will win this fight. We will create a world without danger._

_No matter what the cost._

oOoOoOo

"Now you have to place four cards down," Jeremie said as he pointed to the card he had placed on the small pile.

"I think I'm starting to get this," Aelita stated as she placed down her cards, one at a time.

She had placed her third card down when an alarm went off. Jeremie quickly climbed off the bed, his eyes narrowing. He didn't even bother to look at the computer, merely shutting the alarm off. He already knew what it meant.

"XANA's activated another tower," he announced, shaking his head.

"I'll call Yumi," Aelita said, taking out her pink cell phone.

The two of them left the room to inform their friends, a few rooms away. Jeremie opened the door and looked inside. Ulrich was playing a video game and Odd was already asleep.

"Yeah, Jeremie?" Ulrich asked, pausing his game and looking up at him.

"Wake up Odd. XANA's activated a tower."

He nodded and stood up.

It wasn't too difficult getting out of the school, despite the fact that it was almost past curfew. There was only one teacher that patrolled the halls of the dorm building, and that was Jim. He wasn't the best at catching them in the act of sneaking away, at least not most of the time. This was one of those times. The five children all met each other in the forest without any incident.

"Anything happen at the school?" Yumi asked as they opened the sewer.

Jeremie shook his head. "Nothing, as far as I know. I don't want to give him time to do anything, though."

"Let's hurry."

They all climbed into the sewers, one of the passageways to the old, abandoned factory in the middle of a small lake. At night, the area looked almost menacing, the way the building loomed above them, untold secrets hidden within. The children pressed on, though, oblivious to how the place looked, their mission the thing on their minds for the moment.

They entered the large room on the main floor, taking the quickest way to the elevator; ropes. They entered the old lift and one of them pressed the button, lowering them to the rooms below. At the first stop, where they entered an access code, Jeremie was the only one to step out. The others took the machine to the next room down, leaving the fair-haired boy alone with the supercomputer. He sat down at the chair, which rotated around the room and to the screens. He placed the headphone on his ear and adjusted the microphone.

"I'll send two of you at a time," he told the others.

"I'll go first, with Aelita," he heard Yumi's voice offer.

"Okay. Enter the scanners."

Down in the scanner room, the two girls did as they were told.

"Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Aelita." Jeremie's voice announced, each of the scanners closing at the command.

"Scanner, Yumi."

The girl closed her eyes as she felt the familiar floating sensation.

"Scanner, Aelita."

She also shut her eyes tight, the light surrounding her almost blinding as she began to float.

"Virtualization."

At the same time a gush of wind hit the two of them. Their bodies slipped away from them, stored in the computer's data bank. Their minds melded with the digital vessels that awaited them. All sensations but sight and hearing were lost to the two girls, leaving an empty vacuum.

From a few feet off the ground, they appeared, first their grid, then the bodies. After dropping to the ground, they hear Jeremie's voice again.

"Odd, Ulrich, your turn."

A few seconds later, they were joined by the two boys.

"You should be able to see the tower from where you are," Jeremie told them.

"I see it," Aelita announced, pointing. Through the mist of the mountain sector, they could see the distant tower.

"I'll send you your vehicles."

A second later, the overwing, overbike, and overboard virtualized before them. They all jumped on their respective vehicles, Aelita sharing with Yumi's, and they all took off toward the tower.

"XANA hasn't attacked for awhile. I was starting to think he gave up," Odd remarked as they sped along.

"I wish," Ulrich smirked.

"You never know."

They continued for a little ways, before Jeremie's voice was heard. "Hmm…."

"What is it?" Yumi asked. "XANA send any monsters?"

"No. None," the boy responded. "That's what's worrying me, though. You're already over halfway there, and nothing."

"Maybe I'm right, then!" Odd exclaimed, grinning. "I know! XANA's decided to throw us a victory party, and the activated tower was the invitation!" He began to laugh.

"Very funny, Odd. I'm serious! What if this is a trap?"

"Don't worry, Jeremie," Ulrich said. "I can see the tower up ahead. There aren't any monsters that I see."

"There's none on my screen, either. So strange…"

Aelita watched as they approached the tower. As they came closer, she realized something very wrong. "Jeremie? The tower…"

The others took a closer look and saw what was wrong too.

"Wait- What?" Odd frowned as they slowed down, stopping a few meters away from the tower. "That's weird!"

"What?" Jeremie's voice sounded. "What's going on?"

"The tower… I don't think it was activated by XANA…" Aelita told him.

"What do you mean?"

"It's glowing black, rather than red," Ulrich explained with a confused air.

Jeremie frowned and typed in a few commands. After a few moments, his frown deepened. "The computer can't identify what activated it. Strange…. How could anybody hack into-" He stopped when he hear the sounds of the scanners opening below him. "G-Guys? Are you still there?"

"Yeah," Yumi responded. "What's the matter?"

"I'm not sure… Aeltia. Hurry up and deactivate the tower."

"Okay."

Jeremie's eyes widened as he heard the sounds of the elevator rising. He glanced around for something that could be used as a weapon, but found nothing. He heard the elevator stop at his level and gripped the microphone tightly. "Hurry, Aelita! Deactivate the tower!"

"Jeez, Jeremie, what's the matter?" Odd's voice asked.

"No!" he heard faint, but familiar voices yell from within the elevator. "Don't deactivate the tower!" "Please!" "Let us in!"

"Wait, Aelita, stop!" Jeremie told the girl.

Aelita's hand hovered over the screen. She frowned in confusion. "What's going on, Jeremie?" She didn't hear a response. There was only silence. "Jeremie? Jeremie! Answer me!"

Back in the computer room, Jeremie had stepped away from the computer. He approached the elevator door slowly, listening to the voices yell from the other side.

"Let us in!" "We don't know the access code!" "Keep the tower activated!"

"Guys?" the boy's eyes widened as his hand reached up for the button.

"Jeremie!" Aelita called from inside the tower.

The boy pressed the button, allowing the doors to open. The machine let out a hiss as the wheel spun around, unlocking and sliding open. The boy's eyes widened as he saw his friends looking back at him. They weren't the ones he knew, though. There was something different about them. His mind seemed to take a picture of this moment, which seemed to last eternity in a matter of seconds.

The wounds the carried… all of their clothes were ripped. Odd had a large, bleeding gash on the side of his face. Ulrich was favoring his left leg, the pants stained a dark red. Yumi held on to her side and blood could be seen seeping through. Those were only the biggest on each of them. They had bruises and other small cuts everywhere. They seemed dead tired.

The last thing he noticed is what made his heart feel cold. It was their eyes. In them, he could see their deadened souls. They had seen horrors that nothing should ever deserve to see.

Inside the tower, Aelita pressed her hand upon the screen, worrying for Jeremie's life as she deactivated whatever danger caused his silence.

The eternity had passed and it was over. They all gasped their first breath since the doors opened as the three newcomers began to disappear from this world.

"No! It can't end this way!" Yumi shouted, staring at her disappearing hands in shock. She began to clutch at her hair, pulling at it and sobbing.

"I knew it. We're gonna die…" Odd sighed, lowering his head in uncharacteristic defeat and slumping to the floor.

The small boy watched all this in shock. These weren't the same people he knew… they had been changed by untold horrors. Ulrich quickly stepped up to him and gripped his shoulders.

"Jeremie!" he exclaimed, shaking him slightly. Jeremie's eyes were wide and uncomprehending as he spoke, before the three of them disappeared.

The boy stood there, staring at nothing with his wide eyes, before he gradually became aware of a sound coming from behind him. He quickly turned back around and ran to the computer, realizing that it was Aelita calling him from the headphones.

"Jeremie! Please! Answer me!"

"I'm right here, Aelita," he said quickly, trying to comfort her. "Sorry… XANA's attacks are getting… strange."

There was a sigh of great relief before she spoke again. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he lied.

"So it really was XANA?" Yumi asked.

Jeremie sighed and held his head in his hands, feeling a bit drained after that shocking moment. "Why don't we all head back? I'm tired." He began to type in the commands to materialize his friends.

OoOoO

A few days later…

Jeremie scrolled through various documents that had been written by Franz Hopper, his tired eyes scanning through the names, not truly reading but waiting for something to catch his attention. His eyelids dropped and his head tilted in his hand before he jolted it back up, continuing to scroll through the thousands of icons. A yawn forced his way through his throat and he shut his eyes as they watered slightly. It felt so good to have his eyes closed that he never wanted to open them again, but he forced himself to.

He bit his upper lip tightly and rubbed his temples in a vain attempt to help keep himself awake. He dropped his arms back down to his desk, not paying attention exactly where they dropped. The result of this was his right elbow hitting his keyboard and inadvertently opening one of the documents he had highlighted. He was honestly too tired to feel any bit of frustration over this, and instead allowed his curiosity to lead him.

He read the name at the top of the screen and did a double-take, waking up quickly. His eyes widened and excitement welled up inside him. He began reading attentively, his need for rest pushed to the back of his mind.

OoOoO

"Jeez, Jeremie," Yumi frowned, leaning down in front of the boy's face. "You're eyes are so puffy! What were you doing last night?"

Jeremie resisted the sudden urge to yawn as he backed away from her a bit. "Studying." Of course, when he said that, they knew what he really meant.

Aelita stepped next to him, a worried expression on her face. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't deprive yourself of sleep all the time. I'm worried…"

"Soon, none of us will have to worry about anything," Jeremie said, a grin spreading on his lips.

The other's eyes widened and they stopped walking. Odd leaned closer to him so he didn't have to speak so loud. "You mean, you found a way to defeat XANA?"

The boy shook his head. "Well, not really. More like I found a way to find a way." They all frowned, wondering what he meant. "I'll tell you later," he said and continued on his way to class. As soon as he got away from the group, he let out a wide yawn before they could catch up to him.

_Not only did I find a way to find a way, but I can find out what happened that night…._

OoOoO

Author's Note

Though this isn't the first Code Lyoko story I've written, it's the first I got courage enough to put up. There's just something about these kind of stories that gives me a warm and fuzzy feeling inside. You'll know what I mean in the next chapter. You probably already know what I mean anyway.


	2. To the Unknown

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

Chapter Two: To the Unknown

Yumi stepped into the old, abandoned factory, taking a running leap to the ropes and swinging down to the main floor. She stepped inside the elevator and pressed the button, allowing the door to close in front of her. She leaned against the back of the lift, crossing her arms and sighing. She had been the last one to go here, she was sure of that. She had to go home before this so her parents wouldn't get so suspicious.

She pushed herself off the wall when the elevator stopped and typed in the pass code on the panel. She could hear the electricity run through the machine as the giant wheel began to turn. The door opened, allowing a small breeze to ruffle her hair.

"I know! It's a master doingerbox!" she heard Odd exclaim as she stepped inside.

"Odd! Don't!" Jeremie exclaimed, trying to take the small object that had been taken from him back.

She raised an eyebrow. "What the heck's a doingerbox?" she asked, stepping next to Ulrich.

Odd looked up at her, a genuine expression of confusion on his face. Jeremie snatched back the object just as he realized what she had meant. "Oh, yeah! That's what my little cousin back at home calls TV remotes. Sorry, guess it slipped." He grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"So, what is it?" Ulrich asked the small genius, getting to the point.

"Well, first something must be explained," Jeremie said, setting the remote-like object down. He turned to his friends, a serious expression on his face. "You remember a few days ago, there was a black tower?" They nodded, interested now. "Well… something strange happened…."

_No! It can't end this way!_

_I knew it. We're gonna die…_

Jeremie! Alternate dimension! Franz- 

The others' eyes were wide as the boy finished his explanation. There was a moment before anyone spoke.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Aelita asked, frowning very slightly.

The boy sighed. "I wasn't sure if it was just XANA messing with me or not. I didn't want to worry you guys. But!" He turned back to his computer, opening up a few files to get to the folder with all the documents. "I think I know what happened." He scrolled down quite a ways and double clicked one of the icons. "See?" He leaned back, allowing the others to lean forward and read what was written.

After a few moments, Odd spoke up. "Um… I don't get it."

The others, sans Aelita, nodded in agreement. The pink-haired girl, though, had widened eyes as they read the document quickly. "They were from another dimension?"

"Exactly!" Jeremie grinned.

"How would this help us defeat XANA?" Ulrich asked.

"Our alternates came here to find a way to defeat their XANA! Maybe we can do the same thing. Maybe, out there, there is a dimension where we finally won!" Jeremie's voice trembled with excitement at the possibility.

Aelita cocked her head to the side in confusion, though. "Why does it have instructions on how to build the remote, though? They used a tower."

"That's easy to explain," Jeremie said, minimizing the window and finding another document. He opened it and it had the same information, but it used a tower instead. "This was the first way he discovered how to do this. He would have to activate two towers, one from his own dimension, and one from the dimension he would travel to. This has been proven faulty, though, by what happened the other day. If one of the towers is deactivated, the connection is lost and those who had traveled here are sent back. Ours found a better way to travel, after finding out how to use it with the towers."

Aelita nodded, an excited smile also forming on her lips.

"So you're saying we're just gonna go into another dimension without knowing what'll be waiting for us there?" Yumi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well… uh…" the boy scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I wouldn't put it that way…."

"We could end up anywhere!" Odd said, his eyes glimmering as he recalled the hundreds of science fiction stories he had read and/or watched. "We could end up in a dimension so different, that time doesn't even run the same way! We could be there for a few seconds, come back, and millions of years would have gone by in our world. We could also-"

"Odd," Ulrich said, warningly.

The boy grinned innocently, silencing himself.

"I think we should go," Aelita said determinedly. "From what you told us, Jeremie, they were in trouble. They came to us for help. We should go to them."

"We don't know if we can even help at all, though," Yumi said evenly. "From what Jeremie said, they had it pretty bad."

"That's why we should at least try," Aelita looked her friend steadily in the eyes.

There was a moment of tense silence as the two girls stared each other in the eyes, neither angry, nor happy with each other. Finally, Yumi cracked a smile and sighed.

"We _are_ against XANA," she said as Aelita too smiled.

"So we're going tonight?" Odd asked, grinning eagerly.

"I guess we should," Jeremie remarked. "They were in big trouble."

Jeremie set to the job of calling the school, using the supercomputer, to convince the principal that the four non-day students had good reasons for not being at the school that night. Odd ran off to the school to go get Kiwi for some reason and Ulrich followed him. Yumi went up to the main floor to talk to her parents on her cell phone, knowing that it would take a little while. This left Aelita and the computer genius alone in the compute room. The girl turned to Jeremie, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Jeremie," she said softly, frowning slightly in thought. "I can understand how your alternate didn't come here, but why do you think mine didn't?"

The boy shook his head, shrugging. "I honestly have no idea."

The boy stifled a yawn as he got to work on the computer again, starting up a program he had recently created. It would protect the towers from XANA as long as possible while they were gone, acting like a barrier.

OoOoO

"Let's get going!" Odd exclaimed, running out of the elevator with Kiwi at his heels. Ulrich stepped into the computer room at a slower pace.

"Odd?" Jeremie said, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at the dog. "Why'd you get Kiwi?"

"So he could come with, duh" the purple clad boy responded.

Jeremie merely shook his head before holding up the remote he had just finished fixing up. His lips formed a grin as he thought of all the possibilities that small device would reveal. Franz Hopper surely surpassed even Einstein (the real one, of course).

He had gotten the coordinates from the tower that had been activated, so he knew they were about to go to the right dimension. He set the small device to the correct destination and hesitated a moment, his hand hovering over the button that would activate it.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked the others, looking each of them in the eyes, even Kiwi's though it was only for a second.

Nobody backed down, and he pressed the button, causing a bright light to flash around them. When they were able to open their eyes, they saw an orb-like object floating in the middle of all of them. It looked almost like water, or glass. They could see distorted figures of each other when they looked through it.

Odd, practically mesmerized by it, reached out and placed his hand on it. His fingers slipped through it, causing it to ripple softly. They couldn't see his fingers inside, which was strange since it was transparent. He grinned and stepped inside of it. Kiwi, not wanting to be left behind his master, barked and jumped inside also.

The others glanced at each other, and Ulrich was the next to step inside, holding up both his hands up cautiously. Yumi stepped inside after him.

Jeremie and Aelita looked at each other. The girl gave him a reassuring smile and stepped up to it. She held her arms out and stepped inside it like she would a tower. Jeremie watched, his eyes wide, clutching the remote tightly. He was starting to have second thoughts, but clenched his teeth determinedly. If he was able to go on Lyoko at least once…

He stepped inside.

OoOoO

Author's Note

Yay! Another chapter done! Just so you know, that word doingerbox really was something one of my cousins used to call a remote. The 'doing' part of the word is not pronounced as in 'I'm doing something.' It's pronounced like the sound effect boing except with a d instead of a b.

I thank you all who reviewed.


	3. Cold

Chapter Three: Cold

Jeremie opened his eyes and blinked, thinking for a moment that he had never opened them. They were open, though it was so dark he could just barely tell. He sat up quickly, and regretted doing so the second he did. A wave if dizziness hit him and his vision went white as a wave of nausea hit him. He groaned softly as he held his stomach, resisting the urge to retch.

"I'm guessing he's awake," he heard a voice whisper.

"Jeremie?" he heard Aelita's familiar voice say softly to him as he heard footsteps coming closer. "Are you okay?"

The boy let out a breath slowly, feeling the nausea fade away and his vision returned to normal, though it was still too dark to see. "Yeah," he said quietly like her. "What's going on?"

"We made it."

"Huh?"

"To another world? We made it to the other dimension, Jeremie," she said softly, sounding happy. "I guess the travel between worlds isn't that great for us, but we made it."

"Really?" he looked up at where he supposed her face was. "Why is it so dark, though?"

"To keep HIm from seeing us," the voice from before said. It took Jeremie a moment, but he realized it was Sissi. Her voice wasn't its arrogant, high-pitched, and slightly nasally self, though. It sounded unhappy, broken like he had seen his friends. Her voice was almost unrecognizable from the one he knew in his world.

"XANA?" he asked, making sure he knew who 'He' was.

"Yes," the former prep responded. "Your friends are back at the base. We didn't want to move you while you were unconscious because that would be too risky. Dead weight and all." The boy nodded though he knew she couldn't see him. He could hear her standing up. "We'd better join the others now," he heard her say.

There was a soft sound of something moving and their darkness-adjusted eyes could see a hint of light. The boy realized it was the night sky. Now he could see the girl. She even looked different from the Sissi he knew. This girl had short, messy hair pulled up in a tight ponytail. Gone were her nice, pink clothing, replaced by cargo pants and a sleeveless shirt. She even had a bit more muscle on her, and a few scars and fresh cuts. There was one thing that stayed the same, though. The fiery look in her eyes was exactly the same.

OoOoO

The sadness and anger in the air was almost chokingly thick. For a boy like Odd who looked at life optimistically, it was near unbearable. He, Ulrich, and Yumi had been left in one of the rooms of the makeshift base. They could hear the low rumble of distant workings as the resistance worked to survive. Whispers could be heard though the many interconnected pipes running through the base, allowing one to be heard from long distances away within. There was a tense feeling in the air as everyone listened and toiled, wary of the monsters that could be sent to them at any given moment.

They looked up at the sound a door opening. In the dim light, they could see Aelita step inside. Jeremie was about to step in behind her when Sissi placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Come with me," she told him. "It's important." She turned to the others, nodding at them. "I'll bring you to a better room when I get back."

The boy nodded hesitantly, glancing at his friends before he began to follow her through the many twisting tunnels of the underground resistance base. As they walked along, he became aware of a mechanical sound. The sound of a machine working, but it wasn't one that they were passing by. Constantly near him, it would whir from a low pitch to a high pitch, be silent for a split second, then whir from high pitch to low pitch again, repeating this over and over. Looking down at the floor, he realized it was sounding in the same rhythm as Sissi's footsteps.

"Curious?" he jumped when he heard her voice. He looked up at her and saw her looking at him, a smirk on her face. He blushed at getting caught and she giggled at him, sounding much like her old self. She reached down to her right leg and pulled her baggy pants up a bit, revealing a glint of metal. His eyes widened in surprise. Her leg was mechanical. "Not too many of us are completely whole. There's usually at least a small part of us made of metal, now." She frowned. "That idiot Franz Hopper just had to create a death machine," she growled fiercely, her eyes seeing a harsh memory.

She let go of her pant leg and they continued on in silence. After a time, they stopped in front of a door. Sissi opened it, letting out a blinding light, forcing him to close his eyes. He felt himself being pushed inside and heard the door close behind him.

"Sorry. I forget how dark we have to keep the upper floors," he heard his own voice say. The lights were dimmed to a more bearable level and he was able to open his eyes. "The lights will gradually lighten again, just so you know. I need it."

Jeremie looked over at his counterpart, feeling a wave of cold shock run though him at what he saw. His counterpart no longer wore the normal blue sweater, but a lab coat now. That wasn't the thing that shocked him, though. He no longer had a left hand. Instead, it was replaced by a mechanical arm that acted a lot like a futuristic Swiss army knife. He felt slightly queasy as he saw himself working on a human body with it on an operating table. He didn't know who it was since they were covered up with a blanket, stained red with blood. When he looked up at Jeremie, he saw that even one of his eyes was mechanical. The cyborg Jeremie smirked slightly at seeing his shock.

"So you managed to come to us after kicking my friends rather rudely out of your universe, yes?" Jeremie didn't respond. "Wondering about these?" One of his mechanical fingers touched his metal eye, creating a 'ting' sound. "They weren't by accident like everyone else's, at least not my arm. I sacrificed my real arm for this, more efficient, artificial one that I made myself before… removing it. I am the one who operates on everyone, giving them second, third, as many chances as their bodies can take machines." He turned toward the silent boy, still smirking. "I see you haven't found your tongue yet. Do you want to know what happened to my, or should I say our, eye? Kankrelat laser. It disintegrated the whole thing. It was good, though, since now I can see microscopic things by a mere mental adjustment."

"But how can you stand doing this?" Jeremie finally spoke, not able to look at the bloody mess before him. He found his alternate very morbid and different.

His mismatched eyes looked directly into his. "It's simple. We had made a vow to protect our world from the evil that corrupts it. We will fight until the very end, for as long as we need to. We will win this fight. We will create a world without danger." He reached down and pulled the blanket away from the patient's face, revealing who it was. "No matter what the cost."

Jeremie's eyes widened as he saw the pale face of a pink-haired girl he knew so well. "Aelita!" he exclaimed, part of him panicking while another part repeatedly told himself that this had to be their Aelita and not his. He couldn't help feeling horrified, though.

"This is the result of war, Jeremie," his counterpart said, his voice cold. "Franz Hopper did not think of the consequences of his actions, creating a monster like XANA that has the capabilities of human destruction. He decided to ignore the fact that his actions could cause repercussions." He stepped around the table and up to Jeremie, actually a bit taller than him. "We need your Aelita."

"Wait! Won't she get hurt too?"

"We will be more prepared this time," his counterpart turned away from him and covered the girl's face back up, using his gentle, human hand. "Do you think I actually want this to happen again?"

The boy stayed quiet. It was his eyes he was looking into, but they were so different. He seemed so distant and cold. He even spoke a bit differently from himself. It was a scary thought, realizing how emotionless he could become….

OoOoO

This is the first time I've ever put up a story past two chapters! Woo!

Um… yeah. Phleh.. You know what? This is starting to sound a bit like this one other story I had started writing called Nightmare. It was for Invader Zim. Dib-haters would probably have loved the beginning of it. XP

Just so you know, yes I was thinking of Treasure Planet when I wrote Jeremie's alternate's description. At least I didn't give him a mechanical leg. ;)

Thanks again for all who reviewed. You know, if I'm doing something wrong or if something I write doesn't make sense, you can tell me in your reviews. I like constructive criticism. Just remember, it's called CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, not tell-me-my-story-is-crap-and-leave-it-at-that. Flames are quite useless, though I've never gotten any yet which honestly scares me.


	4. A Ray of Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. (but it'd be neat if I did)

Chapter Four: A Ray of Hope

The small group of children walked through the many twisting tunnels of the base, following this world's Sissi. She had told them that they were going to an area where they could rest.

She left them for another duty when they had made it to the large room with hundreds of makeshift beds. Most of them were blankets folded to make a futon. Some actually had mattresses, but those, as it looked, were for injured people who were recovering. It looked as if this was not just a room for sleep.

"Jim?" Yumi said suddenly, surprising the other three. They looked over and saw their PE teacher, looking down at his arm and flexing it. It was mechanical. He was changed, also. He wasn't quite as large as he used to be, and had quiet a bit more muscle.

He looked up in surprise, then smiled when he recognized them. "Oh, hey," he said, waving his flesh hand. "Did you guys get hurt again?"

Odd raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

The man frowned, then squinted at them a little. "You look different." Then he saw Kiwi sitting quietly near the blonde boy's feat. His eyes widened slightly. "I thought that dog was dead," he muttered. "I even remember seeing the grave you made for him." He gave them all another look. "Jeremie had mentioned another world… Are you…?" Yumi nodded, causing a wide grin to spread on the man's face. "Welcome to the resistance, then!" he said. "Did you bring her?"

"Who?"

"Aelita?"

"You mean me?" Aelita stepped up from behind them, causing his smile to grow even more.

He stood up quickly, a light of hope shining in his eyes, and gripped her shoulders. It felt strange to have one hand be so hard and cold while the other soft and warm.

"This war can finally end!" he exclaimed, his grin very wide.

"What are you talking about?" a woman asked, sounding like she had woken up just then. When she saw the girl, though, she froze, her eyes very wide. "Oh my god," she said softly.

Within a matter of seconds, the poor girl was surrounded by a bunch of hopeful individuals, a new light burning in all of their previously deadened eyes.

"What's going on?" a voice asked, not really heard by anybody, from the door. The boy whom the voice belonged to saw something he knew shouldn't. His fingers twitched and his eyes widened, barely daring to believe. It wasn't the girl in the center of the room, honestly, that had caught his attention. It was a certain little gray dog that he had his purple eyes glued to. "K-Kiwi?" he said, softly.

The dog's ears perked and he turned toward the boy, his tail wagging. It let out a bark and trotted over to him.

"Huh? Kiwi?" Odd turned away from the mass of chattering people to look over at his dog, who was walking away. "What are you-"

He stopped when he saw himself at the doorway.

"Kiwi!" the Odd with the injury on his face exclaimed kneeling down and allowing the dog to leap into his arms, barking gleefully. He started laughing, surprising his alternate when tears fell out of his eyes. It was strange, seeing himself cry. He bent down to him, for once not knowing what to say. It was himself, after all. Finally, he decided to ask something

"So, what happened to your Kiwi?" he asked. "What's been happening?"

The boy sighed, rubbing the dog's belly as it wagged its tail, glad for the attention. "He was killed by one of XANA's Krabes. It was just before things started getting really bad. XANA sent monsters to Earth again, except this time they were much stronger. We managed to stop them, but not in time. Kiwi was really only one out of quite a few victims, including some of the teachers and students. After we stopped him, when we left the factory, he immediately invaded it, having activated a tower right away and materializing more monsters. This stopped us from getting inside.

"We managed to find a way in, though. When we tried, it was our old group, just the five of us. Yumi, and Ulrich went ahead to make sure we could get rid of anything dangerous while I stayed behind with Jeremie and Aelita. After all, they aren't that good at fighting. But I guess I was ambushed and hit in the head, because I can't really remember what happened after that." He pointed to his head injury. "I have this to prove it, though. As you can see we managed to get out, but not without difficulty. We all got beat up pretty bad… especially Aelita. That's why we need your Aelita."

"No wonder she's so famous all of a sudden," Odd grinned, glancing over at his friend, who was no longer surrounded by excited people, but now rather attentive people as they asked questions about her own world. "Princess is getting a lot of attention, now."

Odd reached down and started messing with the dog too, who welcomed the attention. Suddenly, there was a crash from above. There was a tense silence for a moment before everyone, sans the dimensional visitors, quickly and efficiently started running to other rooms as more crashes resounded.

"What's going on?" Yumi asked.

"XANA's monsters are attacking!" Julien's alternate answered quickly before going on his way.

"But this isn't Lyoko," Ulrich frowned.

Two Odds approached them, the only difference between them being the laceration on this dimension's face, and the rings under his eyes. "I'll explain on the way," he said. "Come with me." With that, they began walking through the many tunnels, the current world's Odd telling Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi what he had told Odd.

OoOoO

"I remember when everything was normal, at least as normal as it could get with XANA around.," the unfeeling Jeremie said as sounds of battle raged from above.

Jeremie stared at him with a look of shock. "I can't believe it!" he shouted. "You're acting as if there isn't anything going on right now!"

Before he could shout at him some more, the door opened and Sissi looked inside at the two of them. "We're going, Jeremie," she said, addressing the cyborg. "He found our base. It's now or never. You coming?"

"I have to stay with Aelita," he responded, turning back to the girl, sleeping serenely despite her horrible injuries.

"Wait!" Jeremie stepped forward. "I'll go with."

The girl snorted. "You? What good would you be? You don't even know how to fight."

"That may be, but do you know how to run the supercomputer?" he retorted, not even realizing that he sounded a bit like his counterpart.

She frowned, hating having something so painfully obvious pointed out to her. "Fine," she said, pivoting and walking away.

Jeremie quickly ran out the door, following her. His alternate watched the door as it shut

The girl suddenly spun to him just as he was about to catch up. "Here," she tossed him something. He clumsily caught it and looked down at it. The boy looked surprised as he stared down at a futuristic looking gun. He looked questioningly up at the girl's fiery eyes. "You might need it. Trust me."

OoOoO

Author's Note

I could've, and should've, named this chapter Attack but I wanted to have a chapter that seemed brighter.

This story is turning out very different then I originally had planned. One thing that caught me completely off-guard was when Sissi suddenly had a mechanical leg. Then suddenly, Jeremie's an emotionless cyborg! I honestly don't know what's going to happen next! I had something very different planned, and now it looks like it will happen very differently. It seems to be going back on track a little bit, though.

I got 10 reviews! That's a new record for me!


	5. Under the Bridge

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

Author's Note: Just so you know, I reeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllyyyyyyyyy didn't want to put this chapter up. Honestly, this chapter sucks but I don't have the heart to get rid of it. I still don't like it, though. Just a warning.

Chapter Five: Under the Bridge

Tamiya snarled as she tore away, bare handed, at the monsters that had killed her best friend. To say that she had no weapon would be inaccurate, though. Over half of her body had been destroyed, leaving her with deadly mechanical limbs. Both her legs and one whole arm were robotic. Her right hand was gone, but the rest of her arm was still flesh. She had been changed from a mere reporter to a killing machine the day her friend died and she almost did.

Nearby her, Tania and Emmanuel operated a large cannon-like weapon. Emmanuel reloaded the small missiles into the large gun and Tania aimed, shooting down as many of the larger enemies as she could.

A small group of children watched this battle from a distance away. They were Sissi, Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremie, Aelita, their Odd, and our Odd. They were on a mission to end this all forever, to end the fighting, to end the bloodshed.

"Let's go," Sissi commanded softly, a part of her glad to try this again.

"Never thought we'd have Sissi on our side," Yumi muttered quietly to Ulrich so only he could hear. "Much less lead us." The boy nodded, smirking. It was a few moments before she decided to speak again as they tread through the woods, not taking the now unsafe passageway through the sewers. "Jeremie seems a little clingy to Aelita, don't you think?"

The boy looked over to the two geniuses. The Asian girl was right. Jeremie watched the area around him with alert eyes, making sure he could see Aelita at all times. They all noticed his unusual behavior, but only he, Sissi, and the current dimension's Odd knew why. The others hadn't seen the mess Aelita's alternate was in.

Sissi suddenly stopped, very alert. There was a low rumbling and it was getting closer. "Hide!" she hissed at the others. The group dived to the sides, hiding behind trees and under rotting, hollow logs. Almost immediately after this, a large mechanical creature lumbered by.

It had a humanoid shape, without a head. It was armored and bulky, and its arms ended in large machine guns. It had only one large red eye in the center of the XANA mark located on its chest. It growled as it passed slowly by, oblivious of the fearful children it towered over. It continued on its way, heading toward the battle they had left behind.

They all stayed hidden for a moment, listening to its fading footfalls, before a collective sigh of relief was heard. Quietly, afraid that it would hear them and come back, they regrouped. They started toward the factory once more, wary of any more visitors.

"Now do you know why I didn't want to take the sewers?" Sissi commented as they continued. "If we were down there, we wouldn't have any place to truly hide."

OoOoO

"I never noticed before, but it looks kinda different at night," our Odd commented as they all stared out at the factory, isolated in the middle of the small lake. They were standing underneath the bridge, near the waters' edge. Shades of creatures unknown could be seen walking along the rooftop, patrolling to be sure no one like them would come near.

"See those?" their Odd pointed up to the creatures. "They patrol only at night. They can see only in the dark, but there's a flaw." He looked at the dimensional visitors. "They cannot see if what they're looking for isn't moving. It works a lot like peripheral vision. Last time, we thought we could get past them, but it turned out we couldn't."

"Okay, so I have a question," our Odd asked, poking the boy on the side. "How are we supposed to get over there? Cuz that giant thing we saw earlier, there're two of them in front of the doors."

"That's why we're underneath the bridge, duh," Sissi said, sounding irritated. "There's a way inside from under here."

"Fine then, jeez," the boy muttered.

The girl sniffed defiantly and walked over to the start of the bridge, still underneath it, until she could touch the bridge's underside. She reached up to a bar, and they could see that there was a whole network of bars underneath it. She pulled herself up, ending up between the bars to support her, and a small hollow space that traveled the length of the bridge.

"We'll have to go there this way," she told them as they approached her. "The entrance is too high for us to swim to."

"We have to crawl through all this?" Ulrich frowned, crossing his arms. "Isn't there another way?"

The girl's glare softened, obviously still having affections for the boy. She shook her head. "There isn't another way, unless you can fly and do so quietly."

She started crawling along the bars, her pants muting what would have been loud clangs from her metal leg hitting the metal bars. Their Odd climbed up after her and started following a ways behind her. The others glanced at each other before also climbing up and following.

"Don't fall in the water," Sissi told them. "They'll hear the splash."

They all climbed up on the underside, Aelita in the center for safety. Jeremie ended up being the last one to climb onto the bars.

OoOoO

It was a long, grueling process that was going to take one or two hours. Our Odd was having a little bit of trouble since he had to carry Kiwi, but Jeremie was quite a ways behind the others. He wasn't used to exerting himself for long periods of time, not being very into sports or exercise. His shins and arms were becoming very sore from having to put his weight on such uncomfortable objects.

He stopped for a small break, not truly able to relax due to his predicament. He panted quietly, dropping his head on a bar, his neck feeling sore. He could feel the gun, heavy in his pocket. He found out that there was a failsafe, and it wouldn't fire if just anything pressed the trigger. It would only fire if a human hand pulled the trigger, or at least a living, warm being. He still felt apprehensive about it being in his pocket, though, but he had nowhere else to put it.

He gritted his teeth and pushed himself back up, feeling his muscles protest. He continued on, not even halfway across the bridge. Sissi was already over halfway, and going at an even pace. Left hand, right knee, right hand, left knee, this was pretty much the mantra that went off in his head to help him ignore his sore limbs.

He could already feel bruises, especially on his shins. Eventually he had to avoid placing his legs on the bars in certain ways. He pressed on, though, taking short breaks here and there.

OoOoO

Jeremie watched as our Odd, the one who was directly in front of him, climbed into an opening to the factory a ways ahead of him. He had ended up lagging way behind the others, and he could hear Sissi's whispered complaints about this. He shook slightly as he continued on in the uncomfortable and stressful positions, trying to ignore the irritated girl. He felt a bit self-conscious as the others all watched him, none of them on the bars anymore.

He pushed himself suddenly, starting to go faster. His muscles burned in protest but he gritted his teeth, ignoring it as best as he could. He stumbled a little, having gone a bit too fast too suddenly, and let out a muted shout as his bruises were hit. He was lucky his voice didn't work just then or he would've alerted the monsters directly above him. He hung on tightly to the bars, shutting his eyes tight and staying still as he waited for the pain to fade away.

"Come on, Jeremie," Yumi whispered to him loud enough so he could hear. "You only have a little ways to go."

The boy simply stayed still, though, exhausted and breathing heavily. "I…" the boy whispered back, finding that for some reason his tongue wasn't working right. "... tired…" It sounded more like "tide" but she understood what he meant.

"Just a little ways to go," she repeated, reaching out her hand as far as she could in a way to reassure him.

The boy lay there for a moment before steeling himself and pushing himself up, his muscles feeling like fire. He crawled forward, repeating the mantra in his head. When he was close enough, he reached a shaking hand up and grabbed onto Yumi's. She held his tightly and began to pull, helping him forward.

He was finally at the entranceway and Yumi and Ulrich, being the second and third ones to reach the edge, thus better rested, helped him climb out. When he was finally inside, he immediately dropped to the floor breathing heavily and grateful to not only relax, but to finally straighten his back. He heard Sissi mutter something, probably an insult, but he decided not to care.

Now that he was near the others again, he could see that they were quite tired too, and didn't feel as bad anymore. Aelita knelt down to him, worry in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

Still unable to speak very well, the boy nodded.

OoOoO

Author's Note

dances Yay! I got to prolong Jeremie's pain! Sorry for those of you who like Jer, but I like him too. That's why I like to hurt him. I get such a warm and fuzzy feeling when I see or read about my favorite characters in pain, mental or physical, especially when I'm the one who wrote about it.

Guess what? The story gave me another surprise, almost knocking me off my chair in stupefaction as I learned about it. Just so you know, the bridge thing I wasn't planning on either. Originally, I wanted them to somehow get in from behind, but I wasn't sure exactly how to do that. I kinda made the factory almost impenetrable any other way by accident. ; In some ironic way, they entered the factory via the bridge, like they always did. They just crossed the bridge differently is all.

Oh, and about those characters in the beginning. You may recognize Tamiya, but I'm not sure if everyone will recognize the other two. They are not characters I made up, but actual characters from the school. Tania has long, reddish hair and is in the same grade as Jeremie, Ulrich, and Odd. Emmanuel has black hair and is in the same grade as Yumi. This is just in case you didn't know. The two of them might not even appear again anyway.

I dislike this chapter with great intensity.


	6. Back to Lyoko

Disclaimer: I still don't own Code Lyoko.

Chapter Six: Back to Lyoko

The four children walked through one of the unfamiliar, lower floors of the factory. They had never been around this area of the building before, except for this world's Odd, who was the only one there that had been on this mission before. They could hear distant clattering coming from floors above.

"I was wondering," Jeremie whispered to their Odd. "Don't you think they'd be guarding the computer room?"

"No, not the room itself," he replied, shaking his head. "Ulrich and Yumi told me this, though, them being the only ones who got that far. I think XANA will be guarding the entranceways, but none of his monsters will be in the rooms themselves."

The boy nodded, though he didn't feel too reassured.

Eventually, they made it to a place where they had to start crawling again. This time, though, it was solid ground and not bars they had to crawl on. It wasn't as grueling and not even close to as long. They had to go single file, though, since it was so narrow.

"I didn't know there were so many secret ways around here," our Odd commented quietly.

Eventually, their Odd, who was first, stopped and whispered to the others to do so also.

"This is near the corridor, but we need to move quickly so XANA doesn't see us. We'll end up out in the open, so try to be quick and quiet," he whispered to Jeremie, who was right behind him.

He turned back and started crawling again as the fair-haired boy passed the message behind him. Soon, they reached the end. Odd glanced around, barely sticking his head out the hole as he made sure none of XANA's minions would see him. Swiftly, he got up and took quick strides over to the corridor's entrance, the door slightly ajar and full of dust. When he made it, he listened for any change in the monster's behavior, but there was none. He glanced around the door and gestured for Jeremie to follow suit.

The boy nodded nervously and crawled forward, glancing around like he did. His eyes widened when he realized how close the mechanical beasts were. These were ones he was familiar with, Krabes, but it still didn't matter much. They had lasers that had killed, and will do so again if given the chance. He took a deep breath and quickly crawled out, praying that they wouldn't see him. He felt panic run though himself as he approached the door as quickly as he could.

Aelita watched from just behind him with baited breath as he hurried away. She kept glancing over at the monsters and back at him. She sighed in relief when he made it to the door, slipping quietly behind it without incident. Now it was her turn. She crawled out, making sure to check the monsters, and started over to the door. Just as she reached it, ready to practically collapse in relief, her foot kicked a piece of junk, causing a loud clanging to resound throughout the room just as she slipped past the door.

There was a noise from the Krabes that, with a little imagination, sounded like a sort of mechanical gasp as they all turned to where they heard the noise. One of the Krabes stepped forward, it's red eye searching every aspect of the room. Finally, the red glow stopped at the door. It's sharp feet made clack sounds on the floor as it approached it.

It stopped in front of the door and bent down a little, leaning forward. The door pushed open a bit more, making a loud whining sound as its rusty hinges moved, and it looked down the stairs. It stepped forward and looked down the side of the stairway, but there was nothing it could see. It took one last quick look around the rest of the room, before backing out the door again, it whining again as it moved back to its previous position. It turned away and walked back near its comrades.

Hidden behind the door, the three children that had been cramped together breathed a sigh of relief as the door moved away from them again.

It was a few more minutes before Yumi entered the room.

OoOoO

Sissi nodded at them as she, being the last one this time, stepped into the room. With that, they all finally left the room, heading for the computer room.

They found the opening on the floor with rungs running down the side, forming a ladder. Our Odd, whispering very quietly, decided to make a comment at this moment.

"This seems a bit too easy, doesn't it?"

His alternate nodded grimly, finding it a whole lot easier than the first time he did this. The first time, he didn't even make it quite this far. Of course, they didn't take the same path as the first mission, but still.

As he climbed down the stairs, their Odd felt a wave of nostalgia at seeing the room once more. It had only been about a month since he'd last been there, but it felt like years. Even after all this time, the computer had remained on, the hologram of the four sectors still spinning in the center of the room.

He reached the floor and immediately walked over to another part of the room where another set of rungs led down to the scanner room. He glanced over to where the computer monitors were and grinned inwardly as he saw Jeremie take his seat. He began to climb down, his alternate, Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich following him. Sissi and Kiwi stayed up with Jeremie. Sissi remained not only because she hadn't been entered into the supercomputer, but because they didn't want to leave Jeremie alone, just in case. Kiwi was just there because he wasn't in the supercomputer either.

As they reached the bottom, they saw the scanner doors opening as Jeremie activated them. First, he, Yumi, and Ulrich stepped in. They didn't want to risk scanning two Odds at once. The computer genius stayed silent as they went through the virtualization process. Their Odd let out a mental sigh as he felt his body being stolen away from him and settling into his virtual body. It had been too long.

OoOoO

Jeremie watched as Aelita and Odd were virtualized. He had to make a copy of Odd's file and change it a little, since the computer refused to activate two of the exact same files at the same time. All he really did was change Odd's costume to blue rather than purple, but that small change allowed the computer to run both programs. At least they'd be able to tell each other apart on Lyoko.

"Hey- what the-?" he heard the voice of one of the Odds. It was most likely the blue one. "Jeremie, what did you do?"

The boy explained to him why he did it, though the Lyoko warrior still found it irritating. After this small, useless conversation, he heard Ulrich's voice asking him the question that would get them straight to the point.

"Where to the tower, Einstien?"

"It's actually in the fifth sector. I'll send you vehicles, but you'll have to share."

He typed a few commands, seeing the familiar screen with the vehicles as they were virtualized onto Lyoko. There was a shortly-lived argument about which of the two Odds would get to control the Overboard, but the current dimension's one won the fight due to the fact that it was truly his vehicle. Grumbling to himself, our Odd decided to ride with Ulrich, not wanting to have to ride his own vehicle if he wasn't the one who got to control it.

Yumi and Aelita, without any fuss, hopped aboard the Overwing.

With that, they headed for the edge of the forest where they would be transported to Carthage.

OoOoO

Author's Note

Oh, wow, this is turning out very different than what I was originally planning. Of course, the ending that I have planned will still fit in, but it'll take so much longer than I originally thought just to get there. I guess I'm not that great at knowing what's going to happen in my own story. It's as if I'm reading it, rather than writing it.

By the way, the next chapter is called Betrayal. OOooOOooOOOooOOh! Who shall betray? I'd love to see what your guesses are!

By the way, I have a question for DanMat6288... Funny Bunny? What?


	7. Betrayal

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Code Lyoko

Author's Note: Well, here it is. The chapter that's probably going to get me flamed. Blue Odd is our Odd, just so you know. Questions that this chapter may bring will be answered in later chapters, just so you know. There is a reason for this.

Chapter Seven: Betrayal

S,C,I,P,I,O.

Jeremie pressed the enter key, submitting the password. Behind the monitors, the hologram changed from the normal four sectors, to the very different fifth sector. Sissi watched all of this in amazement. She had been told all about what had been going on in the factory, and even what she had done in her forgotten adventures, but she never thought she would ever see it again first-hand.

She now even felt a grudging respect for the small boy sitting in front of the many computer screens. Even though he sat in front of the computer, rather than fight on Lyoko, he still had a lot of responsibilities. He was the one who directed his friends, warning them of dangers and telling them of what lay ahead. He had to keep track of this, and at the same time, all of their health points. She saw he was even searching through documents on another screen at the same time as he was doing all of that. She shook her head. She knew she would never be able to do so much at once.

OoOoO

The regular purple Odd held his stomach as they arrived at the entrance to Carthage, clearly nauseated from the ride. The blue Odd on the other hand, having been to this place more recently (though it was in his own dimension) didn't feel the effects quite so much.

The walls, surprisingly, didn't spin like they normally did. Instead, the passageway was open already. Cautiously, the five of them made their way through the hall and into the large main room. Unlike what they were used to, the place was dimly lit, and quite bare. Only one other doorway was seen across the room. There was no key to be found, and not even a place for it to hide.

Seeing no other choice, they all ran across the room to the doorway.

OoOoO

Jeremie and Sissi watched all of this on the computer screen. The girl was having a little bit of a hard time figuring out exactly what was going on there, but she got the gist of it. She shook her head, grinning, and stood upright and backed away from the computer a bit. It was getting tiring, bending over the computer like that. She stood a bit behind Jeremie, her arms crossed and a big smile on her face. This was almost over. They would reach the tower, deactivate it, then return to the past far back enough so all this death never began.

Of course, she knew that the deaths would still be there, but at least… at least there wouldn't be so much destruction. The world wouldn't be destroyed and in ruins anymore. There was one person she would, and already did, miss terribly, though. His death was painful for both him and her. She looked up at the roof of the room, seeing the hundreds of wires entertained within each other. Despite his ridiculous hairdo and his pimple-covered face…

SCHLACK!

The girl's eyes were wide and her smile was gone, instead contorted into a pained grimace. "Je-" she tried to warn the boy at the computer, but her mouth was quickly covered. She tried to bite at whatever was covering it, but her energy drained quickly as her impaled heart could no longer give her strength.

She died, her eyes still open and her body going limp except for a few twitches here and there, which also faded quickly. Her attacker stopped her from dropping to the floor, instead lying her gently down. This wasn't to be nice or out of respect. It was to keep the computer genius from hearing the thud of her body hitting the floor.

Said boy was too engrossed on what was going on in Lyoko to hear the sound of the blade stabbing her, or even hear it as it slid out of her corpse. The killer licked at the warm blood on the blade, grinning. It approached the boy.

OoOoO

It turned out that getting through the fifth sector wasn't going to be as easy as they thought. The first room was merely an entrance to a large maze. The second room had four doors, and all rooms after that had the same thing. Ulrich, remembering a previous maze like this, made marks on the doorways with his katana as they went through them to be sure they wouldn't make the mistake of going through them again.

"Do you know where the tower is, Einstein?" blue Odd asked as they ran though the white maze.

OoOoO

Jeremie searched through the holomap, trying to find the way through. He shook his head and tried turning the screen to a bird's-eye view of the whole maze. It took him only a moment to figure the path out.

"You're only a few rooms away," he told them. "All you have to-" he stopped suddenly when he felt something sharp press softly against his neck. His breath faltered slightly when he recognized it as a blade.

"Hello, Jeremie," the boy's eyes went very wide as he recognized his attacker's voice. He gulped, his Adam's apple pressing painfully against the sharp edge as it bobbed.

"Hello, Jeremie," he responded, not without a tremble in his voice.

OoOoO

"Jeremie?" Yumi said, frowning as she recognized the boy's fear. The others stopped when she did. "What's going on?"

"Oh my god," purple Odd muttered as he recognized the tone used on the boy's voice. One of his hands traveled unconsciously to the place where his laceration was on his real body. "I remember it now…. I remember that voice now!" His hands clenched into tight fists and his eyes flared in anger. "You bastard!" he shouted, throwing his head back and surprising the others. "How could you do something like that? Why? I thought you loved her!"

"What?" Ulrich exclaimed. "What are you talking about?"

The boy whirled on him and gripped his shoulders. "Jeremie! It was Jeremie who attacked me and Aelita!"

OoOoO

The cold-hearted Jeremie stared emotionlessly at the side of his counterpart's face as he stared at the screen, not daring to move. He chuckled softly as he heard Odd's voice screaming furiously from within Lyoko, unable to do anything to him.

"Oh, yes, I remember that," he mused, his voice icy. "Sorry for not finishing you, but Ulrich and Yumi came before I was done with Aelita. I had to order a Kankrelat to shoot my eye and pretend we were attacked. How irritating."

He was met with a flurry of enraged cusses, but merely chuckled again.

"Why?" he was caught off-guard by the question his look-alike suddenly asked. He brought the blade on his mechanical arm up slowly until it was on his cheek. He pressed it against him, forcing him to turn his head toward him and look him in his mismatched eyes.

"Sweet, Jeremie, you should know why," he said, bringing his face uncomfortably close. "After all, we are one and the same."

The boy wanted to protest, but he realized that what he said was painfully true. They were exactly the same, down even to the DNA. The boy grinned maliciously, the smile not reaching his eyes. He could see the fear in his eyes. He laughed softly and pulled the blade away, walking away from him. The boy in the chair let out a sigh of relief, though it was short-lived.

"Then again, we are different, when it comes to the fact that I've seen the truth. XANA showed it to me one day, allowing me to realize something." He glared down hatefully at his flesh hand, clenching it, not into a fist, but more like a claw. "The human race is destroying our planet. Not only that, but it is causing itself suffering. We can help both the planet, and the humans by wiping them out. My brother, don't you see that people live to suffer, and the planet suffers for people to live? With XANA's help, we will finally be able to create a world without danger."

He turned back to the boy in the chair and raised an eyebrow at what he saw. Jeremie had a gun in his hands, pointing straight at him. He wasn't worried, though. He could see the fear in his eyes, the way his hands shook as he held the weapon.

"Dear, Jeremie, you don't really think you'll be able to pull that rigger?"

OoOoO

Meanwhile, on Lyoko, the five warriors managed to calm this dimension's Odd down. The purple-clad boy, now channeling his anger to something more useful, ran though the maze as fast as he could alongside his comrades. His eyes burned with a new fire and the Odd dressed in blue grinned at this. He was getting tired of seeing himself with such a broken look.

"The tower is nearby," Aelita announced as they continued along.

Sure enough, they soon reached the tower.

OoOoO

"Don't you remember what I said? What we both vowed?" the cyborg Jeremie asked as he fearlessly, though slowly, approached the boy who pointed the gun to his heart. "We said we'd protect our world from the evil that corrupts it. Humans. We will fight to the very end and win. No matter what the cost." He leaned his face so close, it was a surprise their noses didn't touch. "Even if the cost is human lives."

He reached up and gently grabbed a hold of the trembling gun. He slid it from the boy's grasp, resisting only a little. He grinned and tossed it to the floor behind him.

"I believe you've been on for long enough, young man," he said casually, grabbing the boy's shirt with his mechanical hand. "My turn." With little effort, he lifted the boy and tossed him away from the chair. His human eyes pulsed with energy, though they weren't in the shape of XANA's symbol. The computer program hadn't possessed him, but it did currently reside within him to give him superhuman strength.

Jeremie let out a shout as he hit the floor painfully. He watched as his counterpart slid into the seat and immediately began typing.

"Oh my god," the boy uttered when he saw Sissi's corpse. He put a hand to his mouth and turned away, fighting back the urge to retch. When he turned away, though, he saw Kiwi lying on the floor also, unmoving.

XANAfied-Jeremie grinned as he finished a long string of commands. He entered it, causing the five cards of the children on Lyoko to falter slightly before returning to normal. He then placed two flesh fingers to his temple, concentrating slightly and sending a mental command.

On Lyoko, the five children were immediately surrounded by a hoard of XANA's minions.

"I'd be careful if I were you," they heard the XANAfied-Jeremie's now distorted voice say. "If you run out of life points, you run out of life. There is no returning to Earth this time my friends."

OoOoO

Author's Note

This is a great and wonderful example of something that I wasn't originally planning! I honestly wasn't planning on making Jer evil! At least not from the beginning. I swear, my mind isn't letting me in on this stuff. cries But really, I think I subconsciously chose him, because it seems as if he, out of the Lyoko Crew, must be easiest to mentally break. For some reason, all my stories lately have been ending up with a touch of madness, sans one glances suspiciously around. Usually, though, I have my insane people fight inner battles. It looks as if in this one, he already lost the battle.

Oh yeah, one last thing. I understand the Funny Bunny thing now. ; I like that show, I just haven't seen that episode in so long. I'm guessing he said something about disliking with great instensity? Maybe my subconciousness remembered it? 


	8. Are You Willing to Kill Yourself?

Disclaimer: I don't… you know I don't.

Chapter Eight: Are You Willing to Kill Yourself?

"Permanent deletion, huh?" our blue Odd mused, grinning and readying his wrist. "Just makes the game more interesting."

Purple Odd shook his head, also readying his wrist. "Reckless moron," he muttered very softly so his counterpart wouldn't hear.

An armada of Kankrelats began running toward them while behind them, the Giants the dimensional travelers were so new to lumbered slowly along. The small, bug-like creatures began to attack, shooting at them.

OoOoO

XANAfied-Jeremie grinned as he watched the arrows indicating the Lyoko warriors head toward the arrows indicating XANA's minions. He turned and saw Jeremie still sitting where he had thrown him, leaning up against the wall and hugging his arms.

There was nothing the boy could do. There was nothing in the room that could be used as a weapon, besides the gun, which was too far away to get to without his counterpart getting to him first, and he wasn't good at fighting. There was nowhere to run because of XANA's monsters patrolling the whole factory.

The cyborg stood up and approached the boy, now that he was done with the computer. He stared at the boy, who looked up at him fearfully. He reached down and grabbed the boy's chin with his flesh hand. He tried to flinch away from him, but the cyborg's grip wouldn't allow him to.

"Why do you wish humans life?" he asked, his voice soft. "You realize that it only brings suffering to both the planet, and the creatures you mean well." They could hear the sounds of the struggle from the computer. "You're only hurting rather than helping. Why don't you join what was once thought of as your enemy? XANA is a perfect being with no emotions to cloud its judgement. Make your decision soon, XANA or humans. Hurry or I shall grow impatient."

He pushed his head to the side, tilting him forcefully, before turning and taking a few steps away. He held his mechanical hand in front of him while his flesh hand stayed behind his back.

OoOoO

Our blue Odd took deep breaths as he stared down a Creeper. He had been on Lyoko for too long. The numbing sensation seemed to fade as his mind started creating phantom pains to compensate for no real pain. He could feel a sensation of suffocation, as he had been running around. The deep breaths couldn't really help him, but his mind recreated a feeling of relief for every useless breath he took.

The Creeper shot at him and he dodged to the side, trying hard to ignore the feeling of the mental pain in his legs, making them feel sore.

OoOoO

Jeremie sat there for a moment, fearing for both the lives of his friends and his own. If he chose XANA's side, which was highly unlikely, his friends would die. If he decided to stay in the side against XANA, his friends would die, and so would he. Either way, the world was doomed.

"I see you've reached your decision, by not answering," his counterpart turned slightly in his direction, the blade sliding out and replacing his hand on his mechanical arm. "That's too bad. Our mental capacity combined would have been of great use." He grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up off the ground, practically choking him. "Here's a little something you'd just love to know. Remember my dear, sweet Aelita, how mangled she was in my operation room? Not only did I do that to her…" He leaned his face very close, bringing his mouth close to the boy's ear. "… I finished the job."

The absolute horror in the boy's eyes made the cyborg sneer. He lifted up his mechanical arm, the blade glinting in the light. Shouts of panic and frustration continued to sound from the computer. The boy tried looking at his counterpart directly in the flesh eye for the first time to see any hint of mercy. His heart felt cold when he saw the madness. His mind was broken, used to XANA's will.

The worst thing was… he was looking into his own eyes.

OoOoO

"We can't go on much longer!" Yumi shouted over to Ulrich as she blocked a barrage of lasers. "I don't know how many life points I have left!"

"Hang in there, Yumi!" Ulrich shouted back, killing one of the Giants. It was the third time he stabbed the XANA eye that it finally died.

The geisha heard Ulrich grunt as she was shot in the leg. Her eyes widened when she looked over at him and saw him fading away as pixels of his body broke away.

"_I'd be careful if I were you. There is no returning to Earth this time my friends."_

OoOoO

"Goodbye, Jeremie," the cyborg said, almost excitedly.

"GRRRRWAAAWWWR!" Jeremie was dropped to the ground as a familiar little gray dog attacked his counterpart, snarling furiously.

"STUPID DOG!" his distorted voice screamed in anger as he tried to get the dog off of him. "I tranquilize rather than kill you and this is the thanks?"

He tore the dog off of him and threw him against the wall. Kiwi yelped as it hit and slid to the floor, unconscious. He whirled on Jeremie, his eyes glowing with energy and anger and electricity flickering across his fingertips. He laughed at what he saw.

Jeremie had retrieved the gun and was pointing it at him once more.

"For a genius, you really are an idiot!" the cyborg snickered. "Are you willing to kill yourself?"

He approached the boy without fear once more, and held out his flesh hand.

"Yes," Jeremie uttered before pulling the trigger.

OoOoO

"Jeremie!" Aelita shouted as she heard a sound a lot like a gunshot.

The others gasped as, all around them, XANA's minions faltered and twitched, unable to fight for the moment. Purple Odd quickly turned to Aelita and shouted. "Go! Head for the tower!"

The girl nodded and ran as fast as she possibly could across the room of slowly recovering creatures.

OoOoO

"I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I did that. I can't believe-" Jeremie was cut off when he heard the sound of the door opening behind him. He gasped and turned away from Aelita's unconscious form, quickly wiping the tear from his real eye, the other having been recently destroyed and replaced by a mechanical one.

"_Jeez, Jer, don't be so jumpy," Ulrich gave him a friendly smile while he, Odd, and Yumi stepped inside._

_The boy sighed and nodded slightly. He turned to another part of the room and approached his computer. His hands began to dance around the keyboard as he began to work in one of the most difficult systems he had ever had to hack. Of course, he had done all the hacking beforehand, them needing all the time they could get._

"_You guys ready?" he asked, turning to his friends. They nodded. "Alright, then. I'm activating the towers… now." He pressed the return key and on his screen, two towers appeared, one glowing green and the other, black. He entered a quick command, and his friends disappeared from the room, waving at him._

_He let out a shaky sigh and returned to Aelita's unconscious form. As he awaited his friends' return, he operated on Aelita's body, trying to repair it as much as he could to avoid her death._

_Behind him, out of the computer, a small black mist floated quietly out into the room. It hovered toward the boy, stopping for only a moment before lunging into his head. He gasped and his hands unconsciously grabbed his head, unknowingly covering his face with Aelita's blood._

_He stumbled away from the table, his breathing labored. "Not again," the boy uttered as he dropped to his knees. He began to shake his head, clutching at his hair and spattering it with blood. He took deep breaths as the creature had its way with his mind, twisting it into what it wanted._

"_Stop it. Stop it! STOP IT!" he threw his head back, screaming as his mind was torn apart. He let out a sob as his screams slowly died out. His flesh eye slowly lost the fear, to be replaced by a cold indifference. He stood up off the ground and began to clean himself of the blood and awaited the return of Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi._

OoOoO

"U-Ulrich …" Yumi uttered as he stared, unmoving, with wide eyes at the spot he had seen the samurai's grid disappear. She was shot in the head with a laser, but didn't bother to hold herself up, falling to the floor.

OoOoO

Author's Note

The author is currently too busy slapping herself upside the head to write an author's note.


	9. Return to the Past

Author's Note: This is the chapter that I'm… just… absolutely POSITIVE shall disappoint you all. The angst-ish-ness starts to go away. Yay

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Chapter Nine: Return to the Past

Jeremie felt numb. He could see himself as he pointed the gun to his counterpart. He could see the temporary madness in his own eyes. Normally, he'd find it very strange that he was watching this moment from a place other than his own body, but it felt right for some reason. He couldn't hear what the cyborg's first sentence was, but he could hear his second one, because it mattered.

"Are you willing to kill yourself?"

He saw his own lips form the word 'Yes,' while unable to hear it. He watched as he seemed to pull the trigger in slow motion. At the sound of the gunshot, he was suddenly pulled back into his own body.

His eyes were just as wide as his counterpart's. He watched the cyborg as he stopped and placed a very shaky hand on the hole on his head. He stumbled forward a bit, and looked up at him, directly in the eyes. It was almost as if he had been asleep this whole time, and he had finally woken up. He could see sorrow, terror, and pain in his eyes. Behind all that, though, he could see a great release.

The current world's Jeremie fell to the ground, dead.

OoOoO

Aelita stumbled and fell as she entered the tower. She got up on her hands and knees, sighing as the feeling of security swept over her from being in the tower. She stood up and rushed to the center of the room. She closed her eyes and threw her head back, feeling the sensation of weightlessness as she began her ascent to the top platform.

She opened her eyes when she felt it was right to do so and held out her foot as she touched down on the platform, the floor lighting up. She approached the center and a screen appeared before her, a part to the side forming a square. She placed her hand inside the square, allowing the computer to identify her. Her name was written upon the screen in seconds, allowing her access.

"A-Aelita?" she was surprised to hear Jeremie's trembling voice.

"Jeremie?" she said, blinking. Her eyebrows lowered as her eyes narrowed slightly. "Wait, how do I know that's not you?"

She heard a shaky sigh. Despite being cautious, she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for not trusting this voice. She felt it was necessary, though. "Turn on your visual," Jeremie's voice simply said.

She did so, feeling relief when she saw his face, no mechanical parts attached. She had been told how this world's Jeremie looked beforehand, and knew what to look for. "I'm so glad it's you!" she beamed, leaning close to the screen.

"Aelita, we're going to do something a little different today, okay?" the boy said, his voice still a little unsteady. "Do you remember that program we found a while ago? The other return program?"

The girl frowned and nodded. "Yes, Jeremie, but I thought the information on the process itself was deleted. Wouldn't it be deleted in this world too?"

"Apparently not. I found the whole thing right here."

"But you're not planning on using it… are you?" Her eyes widened a bit when she saw him nod. "But, Jeremie, that will make us all forget! If we go back far enough, we'll forget about the factory and all about XANA! Sure, it'll bring people back, but we won't be able to fight against XANA if we can't remember anything about the factory! Besides, even if we go back to before this attacked happened, if we don't remember it, we can't prevent it!"

"We don't even belong here. We do not exist here, so we will not be affected. We haven't even been here for as long as I'm going to bring us back, so it won't affect us."

The girl hesitated for a moment before she slowly nodded and started using the information the boy sent her to begin the process on her side. She could see Jeremie begin on his side. She could see there was something different about him… something had happened. She remembered the gunshot.

"Jeremie… what happened?"

"Nothing," he said a bit too quickly.

"What happened?" she repeated. "You can tell me."

The boy shook his head slowly, stopping in his work. "Please… not right now, okay? I promise to tell you later."

The girl nodded, though she was still worried. The two of them resumed their work at readying the program.

It took only a minute or two, but to the two geniuses it seemed like forever. Knowing that their friends were in trouble made them very nervous. When it was finally done, though, Jeremie looked over it and found no bugs.

"I've set a location for us, and I've set a separate one for XANA."

"Are you sure we won't be affected?"

The boy didn't respond, hesitating for only a moment before he pressed the return key.

OoOoO

In the cafeteria, Sissi stopped in her taunting the Lyoko Crew for a moment and her eyes widened. She clutched at her chest and began to cough furiously. Next to her, Herve was doing the same, except he was clutching at his neck. Jeremie and Aelita, along with a bunch of other students and teachers began to cough frantically. Some people didn't, though, which was very strange.

Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd, along with the few other students who weren't coughing, were clutching a part of their body as if it was in terrible pain. Yumi gripped her side while Ulrich held his leg, sucking in air through his teeth, and Odd gripped one hand to his head while the other was clenched in a tight fist.

Jeremie had both his hands pressed against his forehead while Aelita had her arms wrapped around her abdomen, both of them coughing as if they'd been holding their breaths for way too long.

This only lasted for a moment, before everyone who was coughing seemed to calm down.

Sissi breathed a bit deeply as she stared off into nothing, looking a little afraid as she kept a hand on her chest, right over her heart. She turned to Herve and saw he was rubbing his neck tenderly, while Nicholas seemed mostly fine, though he was rubbing his head as if he were getting a headache.

Without a word, she pivoted around and began to walk away, the two boys quickly recovering and following after her.

"What just happened?" Odd asked, rubbing the side of his head.

"I-I don't know," Jeremie said, fighting off the urge to cough anymore.

"Do you think it might somehow be XANA?" asked Aelita in a low voice.

The fair-haired genius frowned, looking thoughtful. "Maybe…" He stood up, followed by his friends. Quickly, they ran to the factory, taking one of the many hidden passages.

OoOoO

"Virtualization," Jeremie announced as he pressed the return key on his keyboard, sending two of his friends to Lyoko. A minute later, the other two that were left on Earth also joined the two on Lyoko. The boy had run a superscan and hadn't found any activated towers, but it was better to be safe.

On the digital world of Lyoko, Aelita frowned uneasily as she glanced around. She knew the others couldn't feel it, but there was something very different about the world. "Jeremie," she said as the three vehicles were virtualized before them. "Would you mind if I check something in a tower before we go off searching for an activated one?"

"Alright. Just hurry up, okay?"

With that, Aelita hopped aboard the Overwing, grabbing onto Yumi's waist. The four children set off toward the nearest tower. Upon reaching it, the elfin girl entered. Within, she approached the center of the main floor, and raised to the top platform. She entered her access code by placing her hand upon the screen.

When she saw what she did, her brows furrowed in confusion. She tried searching, but could find nothing what she was looking for. This was quite disturbing, because she was looking for something that couldn't possibly be missing.

XANA.

All his data, all his minions, gone. It was as if he never existed, but she could remember so well that he did.

"Jeremie," she said softly, barely daring to believe what she was about to say. "I don't think XANA exists anymore…."

"What?" she heard the boy exclaim, unbelieving. "You're joking, right?"

"No. All of his data is gone. It's as if he never existed!" She began to grow excited.

"Hang on a second. Go with the others to the edge of the forest. If XANA doesn't exist anymore, then neither does the fifth sector."

The girl nodded and disconnected from the computer. Quickly, she exited the tower and boarded the Overwing once more. After a short explanation, the four of them flew off toward the edge of the forest where their transport to Carthage should be.

When Jeremie had tried to even activate the program that would ask him for the password, the computer insisted that there was no such file.

"What's going on?" Jeremie shook his head as he thought deeply on this.

"Think maybe we're finally free?" Odd commented, his eyes growing wide with excitement.

"But it can't just be that easy," Ulrich frowned. "The last time we fought with XANA, it wasn't even that hard."

Aelita shook her head, grinning. "It doesn't matter! The simple fact that XANA doesn't even exist on the supercomputer anymore, means that he's gone!" She began to laugh and grabbed the first person closest to her in a hug, who just happened to be Odd. "It's finally over!"

Odd, after recovering from his surprise, began to laugh and jump around with the girl.

"It's over!"

Jeremie sat at his computer, the thoughtful look not leaving his features. He frowned deeply as he felt something at the back of his mind. In his mind's eye, he saw a flash of eyes full of madness, blood, death, before it suddenly faded away and he couldn't remember even having anything in the back of his mind. He pumped both his fists in the air and began to cheer with his friends, feeling a weight seem to lift off his shoulders, leaving him feeling absolutely wonderful.

Above him, looking down from above the rungs, a pair of eyes watched.

"So what did you set XANA's location to?" Aelita's hushed voice was heard, and the eyes turned away.

Jeremie turned back to the others. Aelita was sitting just behind him while Odd and the others were standing a few feet away. Yumi stood unusually close to Ulrich, still shaken by his death. When they had come back, Ulrich had started coughing furiously, just like the other people who had come back to life.

"I set it to a nonexistent one, effectively destroying him."

"Too bad it won't work in our world," the pink-haired girl shook her head. "Luckily, this world's XANA was still stuck on Lyoko."

Jeremie nodded and stood up, stretching his back. "Well, shall we head home?" he asked, sounding a little nervous.

"Bring out the doingerbox!" Odd exclaimed, quietly enough, though, so the children below wouldn't hear.

"Why do you insist on calling it that?" Jeremie asked, a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"Well, it's better than calling it something everyone else would call it," the boy said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Let's just go home already," Yumi insisted.

The boy nodded and pressed a button, causing the large, transparent orb to appear before them one more, This time, they all entered a lot faster than before.

Jeremie and Aelita were the last two again. Before she stepped inside, the girl turned to Jeremie, looking him in the eyes. It was only for a second that their eyes met, but in that second they exchanged the equivalent of a whole conversation in silence. Her eyes questioned, and his eyes assured. After that, she smiled warmly and surprised him when she pulled him into a hug. The boy hesitated for a moment before hugging back, feeling a wave of relief wash over him.

A moment later, she pulled away from him, leaving the both of them feeling so much better. She stepped inside. Jeremie approached the orb, looking a bit nervous. He took a deep breath, crossed his fingers, and stepped through once more.

The End

Author's Note

-barely able to contain excitement- Dear god I'm finally done! At least with this part, though. -grins mischievously- Hopefully I'll be able to write the sequel. This story actually ended up the way it is by complete accident. I might not, though. I know everything that's going to happen in the sequel, (since the beginning I knew, but it wasn't in two stories before) but I'm not sure if I'll be able to write it out. Now that I'm done with this part, it… I dunno…. Part of me wants to leave the story like this so I don't overload myself. The sequel, if it is ever written, will be a LOT longer than this story. I know the ending. I know what'll happen in between. I've already written a little bit of the beginning. I can't seem to get myself to write it all down. Maybe I'll update randomly? I know that there are hundreds of abandoned stories on my computer that I still come back to sometimes and write a bit more to. Very few of them have gotten finished yet, but I think I did finish one in this way…. I think I need to stop now. I'm rambling.

I hope the ending wasn't too corny, was it? I kinda really wanted a happy ending for the dimension they visited. This is why I think it's so disappointing, though. I'm sure of it. I made it way too easy that they won, didn't I?

Oh… um… I actually have a question for you. This is just out of a small curiosity in the back of my nagging little mind…. I feel quite uncomfortably self-conscious asking this... but did this story, in any part, make anybody feel… well… emotional or anything? Even a little? Either make you actually contemplate shedding a tear out of sadness or happiness? Or even want to find out my address to come beat the crap out of me for making such a horrible story? Even a little?

…

That was a dumb question. -proceeds to hit self with a textbook-

Well, anyways… there's gonna be a bonus chapter after this. ;) Now that there is no cliffhanger, I can relax a little for how long it takes to get it up. :D


	10. Bonus!

Author's Note: This is a bonus chappy containing humorous and other misc. things to make up for the angsty-ish-esk-ly feel of the most of the story. I apologize for taking so long to put this up… I hope your eyeballs won't bleed out of your skull from my very bad sense of humor. At least, if it doesn't make you laugh, you can make fun of me. :) (Hahah the author's trying to make funnies!) Please don't hate me!

It's kinda sad when a chapter that doesn't advance the plot in a story at all, is the longest chapter out of all of them.

Ooh… If you don't want to put up with my crummy sense of humor, you can just scroll all the way to the bottom and read a small look into the sequel.

Disclaimer: After what happened in THIS story? I'm pretty sure the world is SO MUCH better off without me owning Code Lyoko. Oh, yes… and I also don't own the song Dragostea Din Tei. I wish I did though… -sobs- I WISH I DID! I'll be quiet now. -.-

Bonus Chapter!

Chapter One – Jeremie and Aelita playing cards

"Hah!" Aelita exclaimed as she slapped down a royal flush in front of the flustered boy. "I win again! Pay up."

"B-But… you told me you never played this before!" the boy exclaimed, looking down at his pathetic hand of cards.

"It's called a fib, hon," the girl grinned, holding out her hand.

Jeremie grumbled as he dug in his pocket for money.

O

Chapter One – The Lyoko Crew meets in the woods

Yumi tapped her foot impatiently, an angry look on her face. Her friends had called a half-hour ago, and here she was, still waiting for them. She turned quickly, when she heard the telltale sounds of her friends' approach.

"It's about time!" she huffed. Her eyes widened, though, when she saw how beat-up they were. They all had scratches and bruises. Jeremie's glasses were even broken. "What happened?"

"Jim's getting smart," Ulrich responded, even his voice sounding sore.

"He has dogs patrolling the school now," Odd complained, collapsing on the ground.

O

Chapter One – Virtualizing to Lyoko

"Odd, Ulrich, your turn," Jeremie said into his microphone as he started up the program.

"Hang on just a sec, Einstein," he heard Odd say.

Jeremie tapped his finger impatiently against the side of the keyboard, waiting. After a few moments, he had enough of waiting. "Are you ready now?" He didn't hear a response. Becoming worried, he took off his headphone and entered the elevator. The moment it took for the elevator to lower to the next floor was enough time to make his worry double, along with his impatience. When the elevator opened, he practically flew into the room.

"Odd! Ulrich!" he exclaimed, before stopping suddenly, his eyes very wide.

"Uh… I can explain…" Odd said sheepishly.

He was leaning against Ulrich, who was, in turn, leaning against a scanner. Neither of them had shirts on, and Odd's pants were partially unzipped. Their lips had been locked when he had entered the room.

Inside Lyoko, Yumi fumed, somehow knowing exactly what was going on. "I'LL KILL YOU ODD!"

(A/N: Eheh… oh boy, I bet I lost quite a few readers after this one.)

O

Chapter One – Heading toward the tower

"I'll send you your vehicles."

A second later, the overwing, overbike, and overboard virtualized before them. They all jumped on their respective vehicles, Aelita sharing with Yumi's, and they all took off toward the tower.

It was quite a boring ride, considering no monsters attacked. They had quite a ways to go, and they were all getting bored. Odd slowly started bouncing his head as he caught a song in his head.

"… sunt eu, Picasso ti-am dat beep- nehnehnehneh," he started singing partway into the song. "Si sunt voinic… Dar sa stii, nut-ti cer nimic…"

Ulrich began to catch on and sing with him, the two of them bellowing the chorus out loud.

"Vrei sa pleci dar nu-mã, nu-mã, nu-mã iei! Nu- mã, nu-ã iei! Nu-mã, nu-mã, nu-mã iei! Chipul Tãu si dragostea din tei! Mi-amintesc do ochii tãi! Vrei sa pleci dar nu-mã, nu-mã, nu-mã iei! Nu- mã, nu-ã iei! Nu-mã, nu-mã, nu-mã iei! Chipul Tãu si dragostea din tei! Mi-amintesc do ochii tãi!"

Now Odd began to sing alone again.

"Te sun… sã-ti spun… ce simt… acum. Alo… iubirea mea sunt eu… fericierea. Alo… alo… sut iarasi eu… Picasso ti-am dat beep… si sunt voinic… Dar sã stii, nu-ti cer nimic."

Now he, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita began to join it for the chorus, practically shouting it.

"Vrei sa pleci dar nu-mã, nu-mã, nu-mã iei! Nu- mã, nu-ã iei! Nu-mã, nu-mã, nu-mã iei! Chipul Tãu si dragostea din tei! Mi-amintesc do ochii tãi! Vrei sa pleci dar nu-mã, nu-mã, nu-mã iei! Nu- mã, nu-ã iei! Nu-mã, nu-mã, nu-mã iei! Chipul Tãu si dragostea din tei! Mi-amintesc do ochii tãi!"

Once more, Odd sang alone.

"Mai ah hee… Mai ah hoo… Mai ah ha… Mai ah haha… Mai ah hee… Mai ah hoo… Mai ah ha… Mai ah haha…"

Now Ulrich joined him again.

"Mai ah hee! Mai ah hoo! Mai ah ha! Mai ah haha! Mai ah hee! Mai ah hoo! Mai ah ha! Mai ah haha!"

The four on Lyoko started shouting the chorus once more, having the time of their lives. At the computer, Jeremie tried joining in, but he didn't know the words.

"Vray sa-sa… peshda…. Noma noma noma yay… Hey slow down, okay? Noma noma noma- K-Keepoo tja slagoda… what? V-Vray sa peshda noma noma yay. N-Noma- Oh, come on, guys! Noma noma noma yay. Keep- ahg… slagosta t-tin yay. Naru-ru- de oki tay!" There was a moment of laughter as they finished the song. "… You guys suck."

(A/N: Oh god, I love that song. I listened to it while writing this, over and over and over and over and over and over and over -is hit with a brick- Okay… I wrote Jeremie's part, remembering how I thought the pronunciation was the first few times I heard the song.)

O

Chapter One – Jeremie in his room before he finds the document

Jeremie scrolled through various documents that had been written by Franz Hopper, his tired eyes scanning through the names, not truly reading but waiting for something to catch his attention. His eyelids dropped and his head tilted in his hand before he jolted it back up, continuing to scroll through the thousands of icons. A yawn forced his way through his throat and he shut his eyes as they watered slightly. It felt so good to have his eyes closed that he never wanted to open them again.

THUNK!

His head hit the keyboard as he fell instantly asleep, deleting the document that he would've found if he looked at the screen.

O

Chapter One – Just before the end of the chapter

"I'll tell you later," Jeremie said and continued on his way to class. As soon as he got away from the group, he let out a wide yawn before they could catch up to him.

Not only did I find a way to find a way, but I can find out whhhaaaat happennnnned thaaaaat niii….

THUD!

Jeremie fell on the floor, asleep.

O

Chapter Two – Yumi enters the factory

Yumi stepped into the old, abandoned factory, taking a running leap to the ropes and swinging down to the main floor.

SNAP!

The rope broke and she fell.

O

Chapter Two – Yumi enters the factory – Take two

Yumi stepped into the old, abandoned factory, taking a running leap to the ropes. Her eyes widened when the rope she was aiming for suddenly fell to the floor below, leaving her nothing to grab onto. She fell, screaming.

O

Chapter Two – Yumi enters the factory – Take three

Ulrich sniggered quietly as he waited on top of the beam that held the ropes, holding a large pair of scissors in his hand. He waited a few moments, but frowned when he didn't see Yumi enter the factory. He stood up and scratched his head in confusion. He turned around and his eyes widened when he saw Yumi standing right there, her eyes practically glowing in anger.

She pushed him off and Ulrich fell screaming while Yumi laughed maniacally.

O

Chapter Two – Jeremie tells the others about the other dimension.

Yumi glanced at Ulrich, who looked back at her, a skeptical expression on his face. Odd and Aelita had the same expressions also. Yumi sighed and placed her hand on Jeremie's shoulder, stopping his speech about the other dimension.

"Jeremie," she said softly, as if she didn't want to startle him. "I think we need to go back to the soft place. Y'know, the one with the pillows and the nice people?"

Jeremie's eyes widened. "No!" he exclaimed. "They had needles!" Odd and Ulrich grabbed him by the arms, stopping him from struggling. "NO!" the boy shouted. "I DUN WANNA GO BACK THERE!"

"Let's go!" Odd and Ulrich proceeded to drag him out of the factory, taking him to the happy place.

O

Chapter Three – The beginning of the chapter

"Really?" Jeremie looked up at where he supposed her face was. "Why is it so dark, though?"

"To keep Him from seeing us," the voice from before said.

"XANA?" he asked, making sure he knew who 'He' was.

In the dim light, he could see the girl give him a confused look. "No," she said. "Here, I have a picture of Him." She dug in her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to him. He got a confused look on his face when he saw it was a picture of a cross-dressing male demon. He had a curled goatee with makeup on his face, a frilly red dress, and hooker boots that went up to his mid-thigh.

(A/N: You know who that is, right?)

O

Chapter Two – Jeremie in the operating room with Jeremie

His mismatched eyes looked directly into his. "It's simple. We had made a vow to protect our world from the evil that corrupts it. We will fight until the very end, for as long as we need to. We will win this fight. We will create a world without danger." He reached down and pulled the blanket away from the patient's face, revealing who it was. "No matter what the cost."

"Heehee! Hi Jermie!" Aelita slurred and giggled as she waved at the boy.

"Oh, shoot!" cyborg Jeremie quickly picked up a bottle full of liquid, looking at the label in irritation. "This isn't the stuff that would make her sleep!"

"Hahah! Wee!" Aelita giggled as she waved her hands in front of her face. "Purty colrrrzzz!"

O

Chapter Two – Jeremie in the operating room with Jeremie – Take two

His mismatched eyes looked directly into his. "It's simple. We had made a vow to protect our world from the evil that corrupts it. We will fight until the very end, for as long as we need to. We will win this fight. We will create a world without danger." He reached down and pulled the blanket away from the patient's face, revealing who it was. "No matter what the cost."

"D'hey!" Aelita said suddenly, sitting up from the operating table. "Isn't that the same thing that was written in the very beginning?"

"…Go back to sleep, Aelita."

O

Chapter Four – The beginning of the chapter

The small group of children walked through the many twisting tunnels of the base, following this world's Sissi. The tunnels were so twisty, in fact, that Odd ended up falling over due to his motion sickness.

(A/N: Pathetic, I know.)

O

Chapter Four – The Lyoko Crew meets alternate Jim

"Jim?" Yumi said suddenly, surprising the other three. They looked over and saw their PE teacher, looking down at his arm and flexing it. It was mechanical. He was changed, also. He wasn't quite as large as he used to be, and had quiet a bit more muscle. In fact, he was very much thinner than his counterpart, and pretty good looking.

"Oooh! I want him to hug me with them muscular arms!" Yumi exclaimed, causing Ulrich to practically fall over in shock.

"Jim!" Aelita ran over to him. "Hug me!" she leapt into his arms, startling the man.

"My turn!" Yumi ran over to the poor, confused man too.

"Can you believe this?" Ulrich fumed to Odd. "I mean- he's our gym teacher!"

"Methinks Ulrich is jealous," Odd grinned.

"Methinks you better shut up!" Ulrich snapped at him.

"Hug me too, Jim!" Odd pranced over to the man before Ulrich could do anything to him.

(A/N: I'm not saying Odd is gay, that just sounded like something he'd say. … huh… that rhymed. I'm a poet and didn't ev- -is shot… repeatedly-)

O

Chapter Four – Jeremie leaves the operating room

Jeremie quickly ran out the door, following her. His alternate watched the door as it shut He stood there silently for a moment, making sure they were actually gone. He tapped the blanket with his flesh hand. "They're gone."

Aelita stood up quickly, throwing the blanket off of her and pulling off the bloody guise, revealing a tight-fitting, black dress. Jeremie ripped off his lab coat, revealing a black tuxedo. He put on a top hat and placed a rose in his mouth. Music began to play and the two of them started dancing like maniacs.

O

Chapter Four – Sissi gives Jeremie the gun

The girl suddenly spun to him just as he was about to catch up. "Here," she tossed him something. It hit him hard on the head, knocking him out cold.

O

Chapter Five – During the fight in the beginning

Nearby her, Tania and Emmanuel operated a large cannon-like weapon. Emmanuel reloaded the small missiles into the large gun and Tania aimed, shooting down as many of the larger enemies as she could.

BOOM!

Tamiya was suddenly knocked off her feet when a nearby missile hit. "You idiots!" she screamed at the two of them after she recovered. "This is the third time! Quit aiming at me!"

The two older children snickered.

O

Chapter Five – Just as the giant is about to step out of the woods

Sissi suddenly stopped, very alert. There was a low rumbling and it was getting closer. "Hide!" she hissed at the others. The group dived to the sides, hiding behind trees and under rotting, hollow logs. Sissi, though, ended up tripping over her mechanical leg and landed on her face.

"Oh! Are you okay?" the giant mechanical beast ran up to her, speaking in a high-pitched, nasally voice with a funny accent. "You're not hurt, are you? Want me to kiss your booboo and make it all better?"

Sissi grumbled something incoherent due to the dirt in her face.

O

Chapter Five – Just as they all started crossing under the bridge

"Don't fall in the water," Sissi told them. "They'll hear-"

SPLASH!

"… Jeremie! You klutz!"

O

Chapter Five – Jeremie finally makes it across the bridge

Aelita knelt down to Jeremie, worry in her eyes. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

He quickly stood up and flexed his arms, his shirt and glasses suddenly gone, revealing large muscles as his hair flowed in the nonexistent wind. "Never better, my dear," he said in a deep voice with a German accent.

Aelita's eyes went wide and suddenly, red hearts appeared in them. "Hug me with those arms!"

O

Chapter Six – Jeremie sees the Krabes

The boy nodded nervously and crawled forward, glancing around like Odd did. His eyes widened when he realized how close the mechanical beasts were. These were ones he was familiar with, Krabes, but it still didn't matter much. It was horrible… they were all… break-dancing!

"Oh god!" Jeremie shrieked, covering his eyes. "They're moves are horrible and so off-beat!"

"Who you callin' off-beat?" one of the Krabes glared at him. "We iz da bomdiggity, while yous iz… suck!" It snickered at its own joke.

"Oh, bring it on!" Jeremie shouted.

"It's already been broughten!" the Krabe exclaimed.

Behind it, one of its buddies somehow managed to snap its fingers three times, despite its obvious lack of fingers.

O

Chapter Six – Aelita runs for the door

Aelita watched from just behind him with baited breath as he hurried away. She kept glancing over at the monsters and back at him. She sighed in relief when he made it to the door, slipping quietly behind it without incident. Now it was her turn. She crawled out, making sure to check the monsters, and started over to the door. Just as she reached it, ready to practically collapse in relief, her foot caught on a piece of junk, causing her to fall flat on her face. The Krabes burst out laughing, along with everyone else.

O

Chapter Six – Sissi makes it past the door

Sissi nodded at them as she, being the last one this time, stepped into the room. She didn't see Odd's foot, though, and ended up crashing to the ground. The others burst out laughing while Sissi growled.

"This is getting old."

O

Chapter Six – Jeremie changes our Odd's costume

Jeremie watched as Aelita and Odd were virtualized. He had to make a copy of Odd's file and change it a little, since the computer refused to activate two of the exact same files at the same time. All he really did was change Odd's costume's color, but that small change allowed the computer to run both programs. At least they'd be able to tell each other apart on Lyoko.

"Hey- what the-?" he heard the voice of one of the Odds. It was most likely our Odd . "Jeremie, what did you do?"

On Lyoko, they could hear Jeremie snickering as they stared at Odd. His costume had more shades of pink than they thought possible, along with little frilly flowers where Kiwi's picture was supposed to be.

"Jeremie!"

O

Chapter Six – After Jeremie explains Odd's costume change

"Where to the tower, Einstein?"

"Who?" Jeremie scratched his head in confusion.

(A/N: Yet another pathetic one. Sorry.)

O

Chapter Six – At the end of the chapter

Yumi and Aelita, without any fuss, hopped aboard the Overwing.

"Ow! Get of my foot!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Well if your feet weren't so big, I wouldn't have stepped on it!" Aelita retorted.

"Why you little-" Yumi tackled the elf girl to the ground and the two of them proceeded to kick the crap out of each other.

The three boys stared at them, their eyes wide. Ulrich was blushing.

"Didn't the author say 'without a fuss'?" our Odd commented.

O

Chapter Seven – The very beginning

B,I,N,G,O.

B,I,N,G,O.

B,I,N,G-

"Jeremie!" Sissi exclaimed.

"Oh! Sorry!"

S,C,I,P,I,O.

O

Chapter Seven – Just as the transport drops the Lyoko Warriors off at Carthage

The regular purple Odd held his stomach as they arrived at the entrance to Carthage, clearly nauseated from the ride. The blue Odd on the other hand, having been to this place more recently (though it was in his own dimension) didn't feel the effects quite so much.

"Hah!" our Odd laughed at their Odd, glad to have a small bit of revenge against him. "I'm not sick! Haha- Ew!"

He immediately stopped his laughter when purple Odd vomited zeros and ones all over the floor.

"Okay, that's just plain weird," Aelita muttered.

O

Chapter Seven – Sissi as she's thinking

There was one person she would, and already did, miss terribly, though. His death was painful for both of him and her. She looked up at the roof of the room, seeing the hundreds of wires intertwined within each other. Despite his ridiculous hairdo and his pimple-covered face…

"R-Ridiculous hairdo?"

"Shut up, Herve!" Sissi shouted to him. "You're not in this sce-"

SCHLACK!

"Ow! Jeremie!"

"Uh… sorry."

O

Chapter Seven – Sissi as she's thinking – Take two

There was one person she would, and already did, miss terribly, though. His death was painful for both him and her. She looked up at the roof of the room, seeing the hundreds of wires intertwined within each other. Despite his ridiculous hairdo and his pimple-covered face…

WHUMP!

Sissi was thrown to the floor, a heavy object landing on top of her. She opened her eyes and saw Herve's grinning, pimply face staring at her. "I knew you liked me!"

"Get off! You already did that in an episode!"

"… But I wanted to do it again…" the boy whined.

O

Chapter Seven – Just after cyborg Jeremie stabs Sissi

She died, her eyes still open and her body going limp except for a few twitches here and there, which also faded quickly. She fell to the floor with a heavy thud.

"Ow! You jerk!" Sissi sat up, rubbing her head. "You're supposed to stop me from falling!"

Cyborg Jeremie crossed his mismatched arms. "Well, maybe if you weren't so heavy-"

"YOU DARE?" Sissi shrieked before launching herself at the boy.

"Yay! Go Sissi!" Herve exclaimed from next to Jeremie at the computer, who gave him a funny look.

"You're not even supposed to be here. You're getting old, Herve."

He pouted. "But the author likes me, so I can come as often as I want!"

"So she doesn't! And no you can't"

"Yeah I can!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Nu-"

Herve didn't let him finish, instead, tackling him to the ground and joining the other two in attempting on each other's lives.

O

Chapter Seven – The Lyoko Warriors ask for Jer's assistance through the maze

"Do you know where the tower is, Einstein?" blue Odd asked as they ran though the white maze.

No response.

"Jeremie?"

Still no response.

"Hey, guys," Yumi said, glancing around. "Where's Aelita?"

Back on Earth, Jeremie, Aelita, Sissi, cyborg Jeremie, and even Kiwi, were giggling happily.

"You're right, Aelita, this stuff is awesome!" Jeremie said, slurring slightly and giggling after the comment.

"'M glad I saved it," cyborg Jeremie said, holding up the bottle that had made Aelita act silly a few chapters back.

O

Chapter Seven – A little while after cyborg Jeremie reveals himself

"Why?" he was caught off-guard by the question his look-alike suddenly asked. He brought the blade on his mechanical arm up slowly until it was on his cheek. He pressed it against him, impaling the boy's face.

"Woops! Sorry, there. I guess it's too sharp."

Jeremie ignored his words, merely screaming his hatred towards the author.

O

Chapter Seven – Just after the one before this one cuz I'm too lazy to name it

"Sweet, Jeremie, you should know why," he said, bringing his face uncomfortably close. "After all, we are one and the same."

…

"Are you… hitting on me?" Jeremie asked.

"… Maybe."

O

Chapter Seven – Jeremie holds the gun at cyborg Jeremie

He turned back to the boy in the chair and raised an eyebrow at what he saw. Jeremie had a gun in his hands, pointing straight at him. He wasn't worried, though. He could see the fear in his eyes, the way his hands shook as he held the weapon.

"Dear, Jeremie, you don't really think you'll be able to pull that tri-"

BAMF!

THUD!

Cyborg Jeremie fell to the floor.

"That's for stabbing my face."

O

Chapter Seven – Jeremie is removed from the computer

"I believe you've been on for long enough, young man," he said casually, grabbing the boy's shirt with his mechanical hand. "My turn." With little effort, he lifted the boy and tossed him away from the chair, causing him to fly through the wall and land in another room, knocked out from the blow. "That's for shooting me," he snickered.

Zeakari runs in and grabs the unconscious Jeremie, dragging him out of the room. "Would you two knock it off?" she snarled. "I'm trying to make a story!"

O

Chapter Seven – Cyborg Jeremie enters a command to the supercomputer

XANAfied-Jeremie grinned as he finished a long string of commands. He entered it, causing the five cards of the children on Lyoko to falter slightly before they all turned to neon colors, along with the whole screen

On Lyoko, the five of them began to freak out, unable to tell which was what due to the shiny, random colors that suddenly appeared everywhere.

(A/N: I don't really get it either.)

O

Chapter Eight – Right in the beginning

"Permanent deletion, huh?" our blue Odd mused, grinning and readying his wrist. "Just makes the game more interesting."

Purple Odd shook his head, also readying his wrist. "Reckless moron."

"Hey!" our Odd snapped, turning to him. "Who you callin' reckless moron?"

O

Chapter Eight – Kiwi attacks cyborg Jeremie

"GRRRRWAAAWWWR!" Jeremie was dropped to the ground as a familiar little gray dog attacked his counterpart, snarling furiously.

"STUPID DOG!" his distorted voice screamed in anger as he tried to get the dog off of him. "I tranquilize rather than kill you and this is the thanks?"

He tore the dog off of him and threw him toward the wall. Kiwi grunted as he flipped around so his feet hit the wall, jumping off of it and flying toward cyborg Jeremie. The boy had whirled on Jeremie, his eyes glowing with energy and anger. He was about to laugh, when the dog slammed onto the back of his head, knocking him over. Kiwi continued attacking the boy.

"Kiwi! Get off him!" Jeremie ran over to get the dog off, but it snarled and leapt on him too, biting and scratching.

O

Chapter Eight – Just after the one before this (yup, I'm too lazy again)

Jeremie had retrieved the gun, and was pointing it at him once more.

"For a genius, you really are an idiot!" the cyborg snickered. "Are you wi-" He stopped when Jeremie's lower lip trembled and he whimpered pathetically at the insult. He dropped to his knees and began to sob loudly. "Uh… It's okay... I didn't mean it," he tried to reassure the boy, approaching him and patting him on the back for comfort.

"WHAAAAAAAAAA!" Jeremie wailed. "YOU'RE MEAN!"

O

Chapter Eight – Ulrich gets devirtualized

The geisha heard Ulrich grunt as she was shot in the leg. Her eyes widened when she looked over at him and saw him fading away as pixels of his body broke away.

"_I'd be careful if I were you. There is no returning to Earth this time my friends."_

"Homigod!" Yumi shouted, grabbing her head with her hands. "The voices are back!"

O

Chapter Nine – Aelita enters the tower

Aelita stumbled as she entered the tower. She was going so fast, that she fell over the edge of the platform, screaming as she fell into the darkness. Just outside the tower, purple Odd sniggered, having been the one to push her inside.

O

Chapter Nine – Aelita enters the tower – take two

Aelita stumbled and fell as she entered the tower. She got up on her hands and knees, sighing as the feeling of security swept over her from being in the tower. She stood up and rushed to the center of the room. She closed her eyes and threw her head back, immediately throwing off her balance and causing her to fall on her back. She frowned when she heard a snort, followed by poorly stifled giggles.

"Shut up, Jeremie!"

O

Chapter Nine – Before they go through the portal for the second time

Jeremie and Aelita were the last two again. Before she stepped inside, the girl turned to Jeremie, looking him in the eyes. It was only for a second that their eyes met, but in that second they exchanged the equivalent of a whole conversation in silence. Her eyes questioned, and his eyes assured. After that, she smiled warmly and before he knew what was happening, she had her lips planted firmly against his. His whole body became rigid and his brain shut down. When she pulled away from him, she was surprised when he fell over on the floor, his face red and his eyes wide as he lay there unmoving.

"Uh… Jeremie?"

O

Chapter Nine – Jeremie looks down from above down at Jeremie… -nods-

Jeremie pumped both his fists in the air and began to cheer with his friends, feeling a weight seem to lift off his shoulders, leaving him feeling absolutely wonderful.

Above him, looking down from above the rungs, a pair of eyes watched. Something creaked and the eyes widened before there was a loud CRACK! and the owner of the eyes fell screaming.

"OMIGOD!" Jeremie shouted as he leapt out of his seat in shock, no longer celebrating with his friends and staring down at what fell from above. "Y-Y-You're… ME?"

Jeremie quickly recovered from his fall since part of the floor that had come crashing down with him helped break his fall. He waved his hands in front of his counterpart, his eyes going wide.

"I am not you," he said in a mysterious voice. "I am merely a figment of your sleep-deprived, overactive imagination… woooOOOooOOooOoooo…."

He slowly backed up to the ladder and climbed up, using one hand to climb and the other to keep wiggling his fingers at his traumatized counterpart. He disappeared behind the ceiling of the room and the boy continued to stare for a moment.

"Jeremie?" one of the Lyoko warriors asked from the computer. "What's going on?"

The boy placed the headphones on, not taking his eyes off the place where he saw his own foot disappear. "Odd… I think I'm gonna take your advice today and sleep in class."

Within Lyoko, Odd began to weep in joy and finally recruiting another follower of his sleeping in class ways.

OoOoO

And finally… here is a small peek into the next story. I'm not sure if I'll ever actually finish writing the entire sequel—then again, I didn't think I'd even finish THIS story. Anyway, enjoy this small segment. Just so you know, there may be small changes from this to the actual story, but mostly grammar or a change in sentence to make it flow better or something. I dunno.

Enjoy!

O

"We should check the supercomputer. You know, to see if XANA activated any towers." Yumi said, she and Aelita steadying Odd, who had it worse than Jeremie.

With that, the six of them, including Kiwi, made their way toward the factory. By the time they reached the ropes, they had all recovered from the dimensional travel. They leapt down, using the ropes to get to the main floor, and entered the elevator.

"If XANA is attacking, it's probably not very big," Odd commented. "It seemed pretty normal outside."

"That's not exactly a reliable way of looking at it," Jeremie said. "What if XANA did something subtle, but big? Like poison all the water?"

"That'd be no good."

"Let's just hope he didn't activate a tower at all," Ulrich said as the elevator doors began to open.

They stepped inside and stopped, their eyes wide. At the monitors, two girls stared back at them with equally surprised expressions.

O

-snickers quietly for a moment before bursting into full, maniacal laughter-

I will most likely be updating the next story a lot less quickly than I did this one. That is, if I do at all.


End file.
